Piel muerta
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Para 10 pairings. Pareja 3: Battler/Erika. Spoilers del EP6. Son enemigos, ambos lo saben, pero eso no impide un poco de sana competencia o algunos juegos sucios de por medio.


**Reto: **10 parejas**  
>Claim: <strong>Ushiromiya Battler**  
>Pareja: <strong>Furudo Erika  
><strong>Notas:<strong> Spoilers del EP6.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Género:<strong> Crime/Horror (?  
><strong>Tabla de retos:<strong> Abecedario  
><strong>Tema:<strong> 37. Juego

**Notas:** Situado en el EP6 "Dawn". Pareja implícita.

* * *

><p><strong>Piel muerta.<strong>

Erika se desliza por los pasillos de la mansión sin cuidar el sonido que hacen sus zapatillas sobre la alfombra, que resuenan casi como cañonazos en el desierto edificio, que de vez en cuando deja escapar lóbregos suspiros en forma de grifos goteando y chirridos de muebles. Sabe lo que Battler se propone, sabe que con su siguiente movimiento estará dos pasos por delante de él, que lo llevará a un juego muerto, un error de lógica. Sus pasos se vuelven cada vez más frenéticos conforme la idea se apodera de ella, envolviéndola junto con el aire frío de la tormenta, dibujando una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro.

Para cuando llega a la habitación donde su supuesto cuerpo descansa, privado de la vida y de ser testigo de la masacre de la bruja, Erika ya no puede contener la emoción, misma que se transforma en valor conforme cierra los puños alrededor de un cuchillo de cocina nuevo, pues los ensangrentados los ha dejado junto a los cadáveres, llenos de sangre y líquidos asquerosos. Podría hacer cualquier movimiento ahora que tiene dos pedazos de cinta de aislar, pero aquello no significaría nada, no cuando su objetivo no sólo es ganar, sino humillarlo, como él lo hizo con ella en el juego anterior, como su ama lo hizo con ella en el escenario del juego pasado.

La joven abre la puerta, emulando aquellas películas de terror en las cuales el asesino, confiado, se introduce en la morada de su ilusa víctima, pero en lugar de encontrarse con la clásica escena de gritos y persecusiones, la recibe la total oscuridad y el silencio, sólo roto por el repiquetear de la lluvia en las ventanas.

—Battler-saaan, ¿cómo estás? —el sonido del interruptor de la luz hace eco junto con la voz de Erika, que tiene un tono cantarín, como si ella y Battler estuviesen en un día de campo, jugando de lo más normal—. ¿Muerto o no?

El cuerpo de Battler yace sobre la única cama de la habitación, tendido de cualquier manera, aunque a veces ella presiente algunos movimientos involuntarios de los ojos, nada característicos de un cadáver. El joven, además, luce una profunda herida en el cuello, sangrante y al parecer irreversible, que según el Dr. Nanjo le ha dado la muerte. Ella no sabe si creérselo del todo, después de todo, están en un juego y no cualquiera, además, sino el juego de las brujas, el tablero que decide el destino y que juega con ellos, cual si insectos fueran.

¿Por qué escogió matar a Battler? Se pregunta ella y se sienta en la cama, que se hunde bajo su peso inmediatamente, logrando que el cuerpo del joven Ushiromiya se haga un poco hacia donde ella está, todavía sin cambiar de posición. ¿Por qué escoger matar al que ha sido el detective desde siempre y que se supone tiene una mirada imparcial? Es absurdo y los engranajes de su cerebro comienzan a moverse rápidamente, recorriendo la habitación, buscando algo que la favorezca en el siguiente encuentro entre verdades rojas y azules. Es absurdo y seguramente Battler no está muerto, como no lo estaban Kyrie, Eva, Rosa, María y Natsuhi. Aquellas personas a las que disfrutó tanto matar, las que se retorcieron bajo su peso cuando comenzó a cortarlas, diciendo que todo era una broma, que aquello no estaba bien, que no sabían lo que estaba pasando.

Bueno, aunque ellos no lo supieran, Erika tenía una idea bastante certera del guión tras aquella estúpida broma, misma que creyeron que podría engañarla y que terminó siendo su pase directo hacia la muerte. Todos habían fingido morir en lugares cómodos y cálidos, tendidos sobre camas o incluso hasta con aire acondicionado, lo cual era bastante idiota. Un asesino mata donde sea, a quien sea y eso ya se los había demostrado muy bien. Ahora sólo quedaba una pieza en el tablero de Battler y ésa era él mismo, recostado y aún vivo, sobre la cama de ese lúgubre dormitorio, en espera de que ella diera su sentencia.

La mujer trepó por la cama hasta posicionarse en cuclillas sobre el pecho del joven algunos años más grande que ella y al cual odiaba sobremanera. Por supuesto, Battler no se inmutó, tan buen actor era el desgraciado. Las manos de Erika, que empuñaban el cuchillo, se soltaron suavemente de su arma para posicionarse en el pecho de su futura víctima, para acariciar y ver si eso estimulaba alguna reacción, pero de nuevo nada sucedió, minando las esperanzas de Erika de que el Ushiromiya se levantaría en el acto sólo para encontrar un buen cuchillo afilado y su muerte con él.

—Eres astuto, Battler —le susurró, acercándose para mirar su herida falsa, que había conseguido engañar a todos o bien, de la cual los demás ya tenían conocimiento—. Pero seré yo quien gane este juego. Y no hará falta que mueras, ¿sabías? He sido complacente contigo en ese sentido, porque no morirás... ¡Pero sufrirás en las profundidades del infierno!

La pieza que Bernkastel había colocado muy sabiamente en el juego para entretenerla dejó escapar una risa tétrica que reverberó por toda la mansión, donde el reloj acababa de dar la medianoche. Reverberó sobre las paredes y opacó el sonido de la lluvia, junto con el de sus propios pasos al salir de la habitación, que después selló cuidadosamente con las armas que el mismo Battler le había proporcionado.

La luz de la habitación parpadeo cuando Erika ya iba hacia la salida, dispuesta a llevar a cabo la segunda parte de su plan, que desafortunadamente para ella ya no incluía matanzas sangrientas ni gritos de auxilio. Battler, dentro de la habitación, dejó escapar un bufido lleno de ira, pues nunca nadie había osado humillarlo de esa manera, nunca antes había tenido un oponente como ella.

Tendría que moverse rápidamente para sacar ventaja, tenía que preveer los planes de los cuales ella sólo había murmurado palabras inconexas, tenía que salir de la habitación, directo hacia la guerra, en donde alguno de los dos tendría que morir y definitivamente no iba a ser él.

**FIN.**


End file.
